


Don't Talk, Just F**k

by MidnightChardonnay



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:54:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22843612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightChardonnay/pseuds/MidnightChardonnay
Summary: Written in response by Lunamionny - "Don't talk, just fuck". This is literal Porn Without Plot. Graphic sexual content and language.
Relationships: Ginny Weasley/Blaise Zabini
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19
Collections: Love Fest 2020





	Don't Talk, Just F**k

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lunamionny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunamionny/gifts).



Written for Fairest of the Rare's Love Fest 2020

In response to a prompt by Lunamionny:

Prompt: Ginny/Blaise - "Don't talk, just fuck"

This fic is unbeta'd and unrefined due to time constraints. All mistakes are my own. 

I do not own Harry Potter or any characters or places therein. 

________________________________________________

Bursting through the door of her flat, he backed her up against the wall, their bodies crashing together in a tangle of limbs, hair, teeth, and tongues. 

With her legs still wrapped around his waist, her strong thighs gripping him so she wouldn’t fall, she tugged his shirt up and over his head, throwing it somewhere off to her left, not paying attention to, or caring where it landed.

His fingers were busy frantically undoing each button of her blouse, pushing it back off of her shoulders and down her arms, pinning it behind her between their bodies and the wall. Her lips pressed against his, her teeth nipped at his full bottom lip, her tongue demanded entrance to his mouth. 

No sooner had he allowed her access that she swept in, took what she wanted, what they both wanted, needed. On instinct alone, their lips and bodies began to move with each other, not in a war but a sensual dance. 

He wrapped his hands around her arse, grabbing and lifting her body, moving to her bed in the adjoining room. He fell with her, pinning her hands together over her head, kissing his way from her mouth to her neck, his knee nudging hers apart and settling his body between her thighs. 

“Are you sure?” he asked her. “I mean, do you -” 

“Shhh,” she silenced him with another kiss, and whispered against his lips “don’t talk, just fuck.”

“But -” 

“Blaise. Do you want to fuck me?” Ginny asked directly, catching him off guard. She had always been direct, it shouldn’t surprise him. She was a woman who knew what she wanted and how to get it. 

“Well, yes,” he replied. “Of course. I just don’t want you to regret -” 

“Then stop talking. There are a hundred other better uses for your tongue right now.” 

She pulled him further up the bed with her, pulling him back to kiss him deeply, plunging her tongue back into his mouth, nipping at his full lips between kisses. 

His body reacted in kind. Pressing down against her, he felt the hard length of his cock pressed up against her thigh. Moving slightly left and grinding against her, he felt the heat radiating from her body, dampening the front of his pants, making his cock throb with lust and need for her.

She reached for him, but before she could get her hand under the waistband, he pulled away. 

“Not yet,” he whispered. 

She groaned, not pleased by the rejection. She wanted to touch him, to take him in her hands and feel the length of him, wanted to feel him inside - 

_ Oh _ .  _ Ohhh. Ok, yep. I’ll wait.  _

Before she could even finish her sentence, he had quickly moved down her body, pushed her thighs apart and latched his lips to her swollen clit. Suckling it into his mouth, he moved his tongue against the sensitive bundle of nerves, lighting a fire in her belly. 

Her hands moved to his head, not moving to direct him, as he was doing a wonderful job on his own, but to feel him, to reassure him that he knew what he was doing. 

“Right there,” she said, and felt him respond by purring against her. “Mmmm...yes, Blaise.” 

He smiled against her, then slid first one finger, then two inside her wet heat. Feeling her tight cunt suck on his fingers as he pulled them out, he thrust into her again, curling his fingers a little to press against the soft spot inside of her, making her moan and sigh his name again. 

He laved her clit with his tongue, sucking and nipping at the delicate knot as he continued fucking in and out of her with his fingers. He readjusted his hand, and gently prodded his pinky finger against her arse, seeking permission before such a personal invasion. As she pushed against him, sighing out a yes from over his head, he pressed in slowly, allowing her body to open to the new intrusion before continuing. 

As her body adjusted, Ginny pushed against him, thrust for thrust, working out a rhythm, pushing her closer and closer to the edge of orgasm. She felt a fire in her body, starting from her cunt and radiating up to her face, down to her toes.

Blaise felt her body tighten, her breathing less regular, her sighs and moans louder, more frequent. With his other hand, he pushed her right leg up higher, stretching her body, and nipped at her clit again as her body coiled and snapped and fell over the edge of oblivion into an orgasm so intense she saw stars behind her eyelids. 

Before she came crashing fully back to reality, he moved over her body, settling himself between her thighs, and pressing his thick cock into her in one thrust, hard, fast, filling and stretching her body with delicious pleasure. 

Her cunt welcomed him, gripping him in her tight heat, her legs wrapping around his hips to pull him in deeper, harder. 

He kissed her again, reaching his hand into her hair, wrapping it around his fingers and pulling her head back. He was afraid he’d been too rough when she shouted out his name, but when she yelled “ _ again”,  _ he realized it was pleasure, not pain driving her. 

He pulled again, leant in and bit at the curve of her neck. Her nails dug into his shoulders, her shouts of  _ “yes, yes, Blaise, fuck yes”  _ echoing around the room, spurring him on to move harder, faster within her. 

He drove her to the brink of a second orgasm, then shoved her over the edge mercilessly, smiling as she called his name over and over to the otherwise empty room. As she came back down, he withdrew, flipped her over, and thrust in again, so as to not break their momentum. 

His hand came down on her firm arse as he buried himself to the hilt in her body, her groan filling his ears with a heady pleasure, setting his blood to boiling. She allowed her head to drop to the bed as he filled her from behind, her elbows bent, arse up, thigh spread wide effectively putting her body on display for his viewing pleasure.

“Come for me again, Gin,” he demanded, his hand making contact with her arse again, reddening slightly under his hand. 

“Yes, Blaise,” she whispered, even as she pushed back into him, driving his cock deeper, harder. 

He reached around under her and found her clit, his fingers rubbing circles just around the knot, and with four more thrusts her body was snapping again, her pleasure pulsing around him, milking his pleasure from him and with a sigh of her name in his lips, he spilled himself into her body, and they both collapsed onto the bed, spent and sated. 

He rolled to his side, pulling her back to his chest, and held her as their breathing became normal again. He nuzzled her neck with his nose, breathing in the scent of her, of sex and sweat, and something uniquely her. 

“So about -” he started. 

“Shhh.” she interrupted. “Don’t talk, just sleep.” 

With a smile on his face, he closed his eyes and buried his face in her hair, and they both drifted off to sleep. 

  
  



End file.
